ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Water
}} Water is a secondary element in Ninjago. It was formerly used by Maya before it was passed down to her daughter and current user, Nya. This element is associated with light blue and corresponds with the Elemental Water Dragon. Nya has control over the water and when she uses it in a form of a vortex (via her True Potential) it allows her to have control over the water (rains, tidal waves, etc). Users' Abilities *'Hydrokinesis' - The user can manipulate and generate water, including water inside objects (like water bottles). The user can also encapsulate and/or surround an object or person moving the water. In "The Belly of the Beast," Nya said that she cannot generate water due to the low humidity of the Desert of Doom. This confirms that users of this element can only generate water when there is humidity in the atmosphere. **'Water Trapping' - The user can use water to trap ghosts in it since it's the only thing known to stop ghosts, as explained by Master Wu during Nya's water training in "Stiix and Stones." **'Rain Generation' - The user can make it rain, even in a drought. **'Water Shield Construction' - The user can make a shield of water to protect themselves (works dramatically against ghosts). **'Hydrokinetic Flight' - The user is able to propel themselves up using Water. **'Tidal Wave Generation' - Allows the user to create a tidal wave by pushing or pulling a great amount of water, like Nya did when unlocking her True Potential and defeating The Preeminent and the Ghost Warriors. **'Water Sphere Generation' - The user is able to generate a sphere of water that they are able to hold in the air. **'Ice Manipulation' - Users are able to control ice. However, it has limits and requires intense concentration. Via the users' True Potential *'Waterspout Generation' - The user is able to surrounded by water to defense or attack. *'Whirlpool Creation' - The user can generate whirlpool, swirling bodies of water that can be used to attack or trap enemies. Symbol Seen on the torso of Nya's Ninja suit, the symbol for water appears to be the head and wings of a phoenix, with the wings resembling waves of water. Notable Users *First Elemental Master of Water **Over a hundred generations ***Maya ****Nya *Lar (non-canon) Creatures *Elemental Water Dragon *Hydro Electric Dragon *Fusion Dragon Trivia *Chen was able to complete his spell without the use of Water because it's not an element listed in the book. This is also the same for Wind and Time.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/863683352393650176 *Kai and Zane have created water by combining their elemental powers. *It is the only element that can potentially harm/destroy ghosts. *It has been confirmed that an Elemental Master of Water cannot breathe underwater. *Apart from their own element, the Elemental Master of Water cannot manipulate any other type of liquid (i.e. juice, mud, etc.)https://mobile.twitter.com/MrTEKnight/status/1183972734453211138 Gallery The Six elemental symbols.png|The water symbol along with the elemental symbols of Energy, Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightning DoDWaterSpinjitzu.png|Water Spinjitzu Nya airjitzu.jpg|Water Airjitzu NyaTruePotential.png|The True Potential of Water Screenshot 2018-01-19-12-56-53.png Water1.png Wu Cru Water Powers.jpeg Nya's Water Powers.jpeg WaterShoot.png NyaWall.png|Nya holding up a wall of Water NyaSpray.png WaterBall.png|Nya forming a water ball Nyasawesometruepotential.jpg WaterFlight.png Wu cru elements.jpg MoS55Targets.png HoT water powers.jpeg HoTWaterPowers2.jpeg MoS74Water.png DoDWaterMissle.png MoS73Dragon Blade.jpeg|The power of Water and Fire combining into the Dragon Blade MoS65Water.jpeg|Nya showing off her Water powers Electric Water Dragon2.jpeg|The Hydro Electric Dragon MoS73Dragon.jpeg|The Elemental Fusion Dragon of Water and Fire Water Dragon.jpeg|The Elemental Dragon of Water HoTNya.png MoS75Water.png MoS76Water.jpg Nya Water Spinjitzu.jpg|the new appearance of Water Spinjitzu MoS106Water.jpeg NyavstheMechanic.gif WaterS11.gif E05CBA30-AAA1-4E74-AA41-1BDDCFAD8864.png References pl:Woda de:Wasser Category:Water Category:Elements Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:Article stubs Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Secondary Elements Category:2016 Category:Airjitzu Category:Possession Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Skybound Category:Spinjitzu Category:Fusion Elements Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Ninja's Abilities Category:Nya's Abilities Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:March of the Oni Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu